villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin is one of the main characters in the TV show; Family Guy. Despite being one of the main characters in the show, he has had several episodes where he has a villainous act. Villainous Acts *Brian once dated an abusive preschool teacher known as Miss Emily and looked past the abuse the children, including Stewie, were getting. He only reports her after he learns she has another boyfriend. *Brian tormented Stewie with a Queen Album so much, that Stewie nearly commited suicide. *He once shot an innocent man and said to him "Later Dink." *In one episode, Brian became addicted to Cocaine. When he became addicted to Cocaine, Brain became a jerk to his family and even forced others to give him cocaine even if they don't have any. *Brian is in love with Lois Griffin, and in one episode, Brian tried to show it by nearly raping her. *When Brian found out he was a father, he showed some very poor parenting skills. When Brian and his son saw a bag full of pot, they both smoked it. However he did later show genuine care towards his son which got on the nerves of the other Griffin family members. *Brian doesn't believe in any kind of religion, and thinks that anyone who does is an idiot. *After the residents from Spoon Street in Quahog won the Parade Float Contest and acquired the Golden Clam Trophy, the trophy disappeared the next day. As a result it cause the residents to go to war with each other, nearly ending their friendship. At the end of the episode, Brian managed to calm everyone down and told them to forget about a stupid trophy. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that Brian was the one who stole the trophy, because of his urge to bury shiny objects. **He also presumably killed Ron Serling in a cutaway gag. *Deliberately running over a squirrel while driving his car, unaware that Stewie saw this due to hanging on the bottom of his car since just before Brian drove away from the Griffin House. *Brian has shown to be a hypocrite from time to time. One excample is when he says that the Cigarette companies were evil so he decides to quit smoking, but at the end of the episode Brian is still smoking. *While hanging out with Frank Sinatra Jr., he decided to live life at the fullest. But as a result, he bacame an alcoholic, abandoned Stewie, where he was attacked by man-eating deers and lost an ear, and even bit Peter Griffin. *Brian gave Stewie alcohol and made him drunk. Brian also brought Stewie to the Drunken Clam and got him really drunk. Brian also gave Stewie the keys to the car, which caused him to crash into the Drunken Clam and caused Peter to lose his job at Quahog 5 news, since he's the father of Stewie Griffin. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pets Category:Canine Villains Category:Parents Category:Friend of the hero Category:Perverts Category:In love villains Category:Wife Stealers Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Gunmen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Thief Category:Addicts Category:Xenophobes Category:Heretics Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Delusional Category:Comedic Villains Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains